


Cold, Confused, Hateful

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyako wants to kill because they're warm, and they're twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Confused, Hateful

They hold hands.

You watch them, hating them for their warmth, for their togetherness, for making real what you couldn't. You hate them for not having the answers to why Masumi killed you, why he took so long to come back, why he lured you to the back room and your joy turned to terror as he wrapped ghostly hands around your neck.

Some part of you says that they're just girls. Young women, where they shouldn't be, another part of your mind whispers back. They're not where they're supposed to be, they're intruding on your torment, and you hate them for that.

But sometimes, even when fighting one of them - for it's always one that has the camera, the one that causes so much pain - you have to stop and cry. Not because they've done anything, but it's just so unfair that they're alive and you're not and why did Masumi have to return that way?

At least you get stronger when you fight the twins. Twin, your mind corrects itself. One twin is the cause of all your current problems. Her twin is merely in the way, though you'll happily get rid of her if it hurt the other one.

Sometimes you're swept into Masumi's aura, just like it was when you were living. He leads, you follow. You fight with him, sort of, feel one for just a few moments just to let this painful living girl, this twin - why does everything have to be twins in this damned village?

Finally, you fade away alone. Masumi is gone, and you're going too, and somehow, as the twin takes that one last, painful picture you're suddenly glad for all she's done.


End file.
